Long Drive
by KSarah
Summary: First try to write something bold...it's on Rajvi! Sorry for the mistakes as it is my first try on bold fiction...


Rajat was busy in working on his computer but he was constantly looking at the door in a hope to see his girlfriend who never gets late but today she was very late…..he was getting restless thinking about why she is late…whether she is fine or not…..he finally decided to call her so he went outside the bureo and was about to dial her number…meanwhile he spotted coming her towards the Bureo….he ran towards her and immediately hugged her

Rajat (relief sigh) - thank god! tum thik ho…..

Purvi (confused) - mujhe kya hoga Rajat?

Rajat broke the hug…and holded her from her shoulder…..

Rajat(worriedly) - tum kaha thi ab tak? Tum to kabhi late nahi hoti? pata hai kaise kaise khayal aa rahe hai the mujhe…

Purvi (nodded her head in disappointment) - Rajat aap bhi na! meri gaadi ka tire puncture ho gaya tha aur upar se rikshaw bhi nahi mil raha tha….isliye mujhe late ho gaya….

Rajat (a little angry) - to atleast ek call to kar hi sakti thi?

Purvi - offo! Rajat aap bhi na kitni chinta karte ho meri! Mai koi choti bachi nahi hu aur moreover mai bhi ek CID officer hu…

Rajat - haan I know but still mujhe to chinta rehti hi hai….aaj se agar kabbi bhi kuch aisa ho to mujhe call karke jarur inform karna! Okay?

Purvi nodded her head and smiled…

Purvi - ab andar chale?

Rajat - haaan chalo! (and they both went inside the bureo)

They got busy in their work…..a case was reported and they were busy in solving the case….finally they succeeded in arresting the culprit by night...and everyone went towards their home….

Rajat(naughtily)- Purvi! Case to solve ho gaya ab tum mera bhi case solve kar do!

Purvi (innocent look) - acha kaunsa case?

Rajat (coming closer) - ek long drive par chale?

Purvi (surprised) - iss time?

Rajat (holding her hand,innocently) - Please?

Purvi couldn't denied his request so she agreed.. They both sat in Rajat's car and Rajat started driving his car…they were now passing by a jungle….but he was continuously staring at Purvi not able to concentrate on driving….

Purvi ( slapping him lightly) - Aage dekhkar gaadi chalaiye!

Rajat (teasingly) - ab itni khubsurat girlfriend saamne baithi ho to kaun kambaqt driving par concentrate kar paayega….

Purvi(shyly) - Rajat aap bhi na? (suddenly she looked in front a truck was approaching towards them in a full speed….she got really scared and screamed his name) Rajatttttttttt!

Rajat looked in front he got really scared and quickly took a turn and his car crashed into a nearby tree….but luckily nobody got harmed in the accident….they quickly step out of the car….Purvi was really scared by the incident….she started crying…..she touched Rajat's face

Purvi (crying) - aap thik ho na Rajat?

Rajat (nodding his head) - mai thik hu….tum thik ho? (and he immediately hugged her)

Purvi (crying) - thank god! You are okay….mai bahut darr gai thi….

Rajat (hugging her more tight) - I am sorry Purvi….thank god tumhe kuch nahi hua….

Purvi broke the hug and touched his face….

Purvi - I Love You Rajat!

Rajat (again hugged her) - I Love You more Purvi….

Purvi - ahh! (she separated from the hug and started rubbing her cheek)

Rajat (worriedly) - Kya hua? (while touching his light beard) meri daadhi chubhi kya? I am sorry….mai shave karna pata nahi kaise bhul gaya!

Purvi gave him a nervous smile while rubbing her cheek…..meanwhile it started raining heavily…

Rajat (irritated)- Shit! Ye barish ko bhi abbi aana tha….(meanwhile he spotted a house on a little distance) Purvi! Vo vaha par ek ghar hai….chalo madad maangte hai…aaj raat hume yahi gujarani padegi aur koi rashta bhi nahi hai!

Purvi nodded her head and they both went towards the house….

Rajat - suniye! Koi hai yaha par?

But they didn't get any response…..Rajat opened the door the house was empty…nobody was there….

Purvi (worriedly) - Aree yaha to koi nahi hai! Ab kya Kare?

Rajat - Baarish bhi ho rahi hai kya Kar sakte hai….yahi rukte hai! Koi aayega to maafi maang lenge!

They didn't had any other choice so Purvi agreed… they moved inside the house…..it was a simple outhouse….a lantern was lightened in the house so there was not any darkness…woods were placed in a corner…..there was no bed nor any mattress in the house….but luckily there was a rug….Rajat placed the rug on the floor and they both sat on that….Purvi started rubbing her palms she was feeling very cold….Rajat sensed it….he stood up and picked the woods from the corner and light a bonfire in the centre….Purvi smiled looking at him….he shifted near her and there shoulders brushed with each other and they both looked at each other….Purvi's hairs were falling on her cheeks again and again….he touched her cheeks and tucked her hairs behind her ears…..she felt a sensation in her body with his touch…..

She closed her eyes….Rajat travelled his gaze on her lips... He leaned towards her and joined his lips with her lips and started kissing her…..she too responded moving her hands on back of his head….she was caressing his hairs while kissing him….it was wild kiss….he completely took her lips inside his mouth and sucking them….she was pulling him more close to her by fisting his hairs…..suddenly he bite on her upper lip….she was constantly moaning his name inside his breath….but he was not ready to leave her….he was harsh and wild…finally they broke the kiss due to need of the air….he gave a light peck on her lips and she opened her eyes.….

Purvi was feeling very shy…..it was not their first kiss but indeed their best kiss….she was blushing….she stood up and went close to the window….

Rajat too went close to her and started kissing on her back side….she turned to him and he then attacked on her neck and started kissing on it….she was moaning his name biting her lips….suddenly she pushed him back….

Rajat (confused) - Kya hua Purvi?

Purvi (nervous) - nahi Rajat! Ye thik nahi hai…..i mean shadi se pehle ye sab! Kya ye thik hoga?

Rajat went close to her and cupped her face….

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - Purvi! Tumhe mujh par bharosa hai na?

Purvi (nodded her head) - khud se jyada bharosa hai aap par mujhe!

Rajat (assuring her) - to fir aaj mat roko khud ko! (and he kissed on her forehead)

She smiled…..she holded his hands and placed them on her waist and wrapped her hands around his neck…..

Rajat (naughtily) - aapke iraade aaj mujhe kuch thik nahi lag rahe hai miss khanna!

Purvi (teasingly) - bilkul thik nahi hai aaj mere iraade… (and before he could say anything she sealed his lips with her lips and started kissing him….it was rough at first but got smooth after sometime.…she bite on his lower lip and then broke the kiss) ab hisaab barabar! (she winked at him)

This was it for Rajat….he picked her up in his arms in bridal style….her hands were around his neck they were continuously smiling looking at each other….  
He gentally placed her on the rug…..he hovered over her…kissed her forehead,eyes,cheeks and her jawline…..he bite her earlobe which escaped a moan from her mouth….he started kissing her lips…..he licked her lips with tip of his tongue and she groaned for a deep kiss…he made her sit and undressed her in a go….he again made her lay down and started sucking her upper body parts like a new born baby and she giggle at this….suddenly he started biting them very harshly and she screamed with pain….he again licked them to sooth the pain…

He separated from her and removed his clothes….and again went close to her but this time she flipped their positions and came on top of him…..he smiled at her act…..she sealed his lips with her lips for long passionate kiss…and now she was biting his lips just like he did….wild and harsh after making him go breathless she stopped and bite on his chin leaving her marks on his body…..and he then flipped their positions and he started rubbing his strong body against her soft body and occupied her with a great force….she felt pain was but she was loving this pain…..she was continuously moaning his name in pain pulling him more closer to her….and soon their bodies started to move in sync…the house was filled with her moans,his groans and their sweet giggles…  
After a long passionate love making they stopped….

They both separated and wore their cloths again…..she rested her head on his chest hugging him while laying….

Rajat - Purvi! I Love to listen your heartbeats….it makes my heart beat faster….

Purvi (smiling) - even Iove to listen your heartbeats Rajat! I Love You

Rajat (smiling) - I Love You more Purvi! (and saying this he kissed on her forehead with full of love)

And soon they drifted to sleep in same position….hugging each other…..

A/N - iss se pehle ki aap log mujhpar ande aur tamatar fenk kar maaro! mai bhaag rahi hu :p I know I suck at writing erotic fiction….but I tried this time! I know it was worst but still please review…..negative reviews are also welcome! 


End file.
